Talk:Rengar/@comment-178.166.54.236-20120823130005
A lot more depth in him than most people think. Most fun I've ever had in League since a very long time. Been playing him since he first set foot on the PBE. Safe/easy jungle but he can be harshly counterjungled by some picks. He would be the perfect counterjungler, but he's not as buffy as he should and a lot of junglers can wreck him np. However with the right setup I believe he can top all counterjunglers. I've been playing as a solo top, as it's the role I believe he shines the most at. Even when I got stuck in a 1v2 (dunno why, but it has been common for me lately on normals) I can outsustain my opponents, double on ganks and get into mid game a lot more fed/farmed than my opponents. I haven't seen a decent Rengar yet (real), so here are some tips I think may help: I like to play him 21/9/0. Arpen reds and AD quints is the way to go IMO, with obvious choices on armor yellows and mr/lvl blues. I think most of the Rengar players have seen the lvl 1 first blood video posted a while ago because they always feed lvl1 for some reason. You'll only win 1v1 lvl1 against specific picks and Q has been nerfed after the video was posted, please don't go rambo feed mode making the team flame you and throw the game at level 1. I always start boots+3h. Try not to recall in the first few levels unless you really need to (have used all the pots and low health with no chance to W2). Abuse your sustain and poke them at every chance you get. Remember to not push the lane. Only last hits and little pokes with E and W for the ferocity build up. Consider leveling up R>E>Q=W for most cases. Q is better if you're winning 1v1 top for snowballing but for common lane phase E will give your harass/pokes some more power. Bush control with Q harass in a QWE combo would be the perfect way to harass but I've found several times that Rengar isn't strong enough for it against common picks. Don't pick him against guys like Jax, Olaf and Malphite. Try to finish your boots and possibly the second item before considering Bonetooth Necklace unless you're already snowballing heavily. Tabi/Mercs depending on direct enemy if losing lane, on the enemy team if neutral/winning lane. I like to pick Wriggles against AD and Hexdrinker>Maw against AP. Consider Heart of Gold > Randuin's. About Bonetooth Necklace, only get it if it's early/mid and you think you'll make good use of it. If it's already late game, get a better item. After bonetooth necklace it is important to try to roam at every chance you get to stack the most kills/assists you can. Get that Phage asap and think if you'll benefit more from Trinity Force or Frozen Mallet and get on it. Revolve the rest of your build around the choices you've made earlier. Examples: Top vs AP (with personal preference for TF): Boots+3h > Mercs + Hexdrinker > Bonetooth Necklace > Phage + Heart of Gold > Maw of Malmortius + Trinity Force > Warmog + Randuin's. Top vs AD (with personal preference for FM): Boots+3h > Tabi + Wriggles > Bonetooth Necklace > Phage + Heart of Gold > Frozen Mallet > Randuin's > Force of Nature/Maw of Malmortius > Sell Wriggles for BT. Hope I've helped a bit.